I must be dreaming
by Toxic-Noxic
Summary: A new some one arrives on the scene and she has a job. To destroy her. That demon little girl that always comes back. Slight Ring cross over. Might be femi slash. Rated for language and some obscene behavior.


I must be dreaming   
Bio: Name- Noxxus or Noxic 

**Age-15 3/4 so she says**

**Place of origin- Canada**

**Powers- Gunman: Advanced shooter, Barbwire: Barbwire ejects out of her wrists like cords, she can control metal, Gymnast: extremely flexible and fast, extreme hearing and sense of smell and sight**, **and claws.**

Personality-Sarcastic, uncaring on things, contradicting, dark, can be mean, and darkly funny. Likes- shooting practice, working out, creating things with her control of metal, TV static, rock music, drawing pointless things. 

**Dislikes-Egotistical people, sleeping, rap, and love movies or novels.**

Appearance- Acid green eyes, silver and dark green hair (long in the front short in the back) black freckles sprinkled across nose, and slightly tanned skin.

**CHAPTER ONE- HELLO MY NAME IS…**

It's not what it seems  
Not what you think  
No I must be dreaming  
It's only in my mind  
Not in real life  
No I must be dreaming

_**Evanescence**_

**Distant thunder roared that night as the Titans slept peace fully. They all slept with mindless meaningless dreams save for Raven.**

"**What scares you child" a voice croaked, sounding old and dead.**

**She took a moment to answer. "Nothing frightens me."**

**The voice let out a slow torturing laugh that seemed to last forever. "Is that so?"**

"**That is so" Raven said her voice calm and collected.**

**The bodiless voice let out a shrill scream that made Ravens eyes widen. The sound of a gun echoed off the invisible walls and the sound of water and TV static soon followed. Raven looked around franticly but stop right when she spotted two acid green eyes staring at her from the dark.**

"…**So you're next" the voices said, sounding interested and yet board. The voice had a feminine tone to it.**

"**Who are you" Raven demanded, her hands glowing black.**

**The girl let out a laugh. Not a laugh like the creature before. It seemed full of warms and yet sad and empty. "You can settle down you know."**

**Raven let her arms drop slightly. "Then what do you want?"**

"**To warn you…but I shouldn't tell you every thing just yet. I must wait till later." She admitted, a smile in her words.**

"**Why should I even trust you?" Raven snarled, taking a step closer to the girl.**

"**Because unlike some people I have a job to do." The girl answered also taking a step forward so she wasn't completely shrouded in shadows.**

**Raven stared at the girl. Her bright silver hair shone the little light that was in the abyss making her look all the more sinister. **

'**I know what you're thinking' she whispered to Ravens mind, a smile playing across her face. Her eyes shone bright despite the lack of light in the room.**

**Raven didn't answer. She was still looking at the girl. She wore black low rider Capri's with silver buckles, zippers, chains and other useless objects. A holster belt hung loosely around her bony hips along with a studded belt. In her hands she grasped two Semi automatic Uzi's. Her hands had fishnet and leather fingerless gloves on as well as bracelets and chains. Across her chest were strips of ammo for her guns. Around her neck was a leather collar covered in Barbwire.**

"**Having fun?" She asked causing Raven to jump then blush.**

**She quickly collected herself before retorting. "Why not just tell me now and not make me wait."**

"**Because making you wait make you angry and I like it when you're angry. Besides what's waiting a few minutes?" She said nonchalantly shrugging her shoulders.**

**When Raven opened her mouth to answer all that came out was a long loud screeching alarm. She looked at the girl once more, watching her smile and blow a kiss at her before she sat strait up in bed welcomed by the sound of the alarm.**

"**Titans! Main room! NOW!" Robin shouted through the intercom causing Raven to toss off the blankets grab her cloak and bolt out the door.**


End file.
